lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 304
Report #304 Skillset: Aeromancy Skill: Twisters Org: Aeromancers Status: Rejected Jan 2010 Furies' Decision: Please include along with other suggestions as part of Aeromancy/Pyromancy report. Problem: As it stands, when combining aeromancy raise staff with aeromancy twisters, it is easy to cause a concussion for zero power. First: This is a potentially spammable skill. Second: It doesn't fit in with our style of combat, that being stacking mental afflictions, as opposed to salve afflictions. Third: It is a powerful part of our offense, but totally negated by being indoors, this is highly annoying to us aeromancers. Solution #1: Replace twister with a paralysing effect (eletric shock of some sort) Solution #2: Replace twister with a 1 second stun Solution #3: Replace twister with a paralyzing effect (electric shock of some sort) OR a 1 second stun. In addition make it so that the aeromancy skill airnet holds people in the air (even if they have no wings) (a further nerf to raise staff and opens the potential for a flying based instakill, as much as I don't like the idea). Player Comments: ---on 1/24 @ 03:21 writes: Why not make twister do multiple things if it is needed (stonerain, for example, knocks down fliers and makes rubble)? Concussion can be cured by eating bog myrtle. It is a relatively mild affliction, all things considered. It would be a bit silly if the air mage demesne didn't knock people out of the air! As for the effect, perhaps have it knock off balance for 1-2 seconds, as this would fit more in line with the Twisters theme. ---on 1/24 @ 15:46 writes: Concussion... can be cured by eating bog myrtle? A mild affliction? Concussion is a regeneration cure, and takes 2+ applications to cure, Jael. I'd be happy to show it to you, but it's most definitely not "mild", heh. ---on 1/25 @ 01:28 writes: Concussion can be cured by bog myrtle - it always has been. If you opt to use regeneration, you aren't doing yourself a favour. Likewise, the head damage that remains after curing concussion doesn't do anything - it's a legacy affliction from Achaea. Why not create a simple trigger that tries to eat bog myrtle twice upon gaining a concussion? ---on 1/25 @ 02:49 writes: Interesting. Should probably be listed in HELP CURELIST. Thanks! ---on 1/28 @ 01:05 writes: Ok, bog myrtle cure duly noted. This makes this change less of a nerf, but still something that takes us in a better direction. A simple herb cure that takes 4s of balance to cause, and requires the target to be on balance is a little silly. So I propose, as an alternative, make it so that raise staff doesn't strip levitation, and an added effect (in addition to knocking them out of the air) of stun or paralysis is added to twisters. (I know this may be asking a bit much, but I don't think it's imba) ---on 1/29 @ 23:11 writes: I personally like the offbal from twisters idea. For one, I think you're being a bit shortsighted. Even if you're okay with this change, removing the anti-air effect will make people who may use the demesne for different purposes than you, despise this change. For two, the off bal adds some nice hindering to aero demesne, but without really boosting the offensive potential. That's fair in my opinion; if you want to add stun or paralyse to boost offense, then it should replace say, the health/affliction or mana/affliction effect. ---on 1/29 @ 23:12 writes: Er, meaning the effect that -heals- health and afflictions, and mana and afflictions, in case that wasn't clear. ---on 1/30 @ 01:42 writes: I see your point Ceren. I think that stun would not make our demesne overpowered, while paralysis is on the edge, as it could be used in conjunction with other semi-masked mental afflictions to hugely stack up focus time. Balance loss would be reasonable alternately, I agree. It is just difficult to reconcile our passive healing abilities with what I would like to see as a meld worth using offensively. ---on 1/30 @ 15:05 writes: I suggested off balance because it is unique, and it doesn't steal the thunder of Aquamancy. Right now, the Aeromancy demesne is really a better version of the Aquamancy demesne in every possible way, sans stun. I also do not see a small twister giving you paralysis - it doesn't make much sense. I do agree though that "defensive" demesnes are inferior to "offensive" demesnes, mostly because a good offense provides better defense than random affliction curing and minor health/mana/etc boosts.